Multiple services are available that deliver video over the internet to a local device of a user. These include exercise videos that can be viewed on a local device and followed by a user who experiences a workout by following along with the motions displayed on the video. However, a disadvantage of such videos is that there is little opportunity to vary the workout, which can lead to overworking some body parts or loss of interest by the user or both. In one approach, described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,357,756 multiple moves are recorded in separate video segments and selected in a combination tailored to personal needs. However with such an approach, it is difficult to assemble a video stream of significant length to provide a complete workout with continuous instructor guidance.